


School bell

by miyokomonster



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyokomonster/pseuds/miyokomonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Mainly Patrick's POV unless stated </p><p>He and that girl. They sat across the room everyday. Saying a word to no one . With their headphones. The only thing they did was copy notes from the board and leave when the bell rang .<br/>How could they tell the bell rang?<br/>How did they like me ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's third period and it's the second class I have with that boy and girl that sit on the other side of the room with the headphones in . Practically oblivious to the world.  
I studied them. My eyes first glaze over the boy.He had a medium frame, brown/black hair and eyes to match with a wire tracing from his ears to his lap , where his phone sat , playing God knows what.

My eyes shifted over to the girl, who was always by his side.She had long red dyed hair that rest right below her collar bone , with a wire tangling into the mess.

They we both quite.The only thing I knew about the boy is that he got into a fight last year, my brother,who now is in college told me and that he had been in almost all my classes since 7th grade. And for the girl she remained a mystery though her locker was a few down from mine. 

I suddenly raised my hand wanting a bathroom pass , I was getting curious and I wanted to see the song they were listening to.

The monitor called on me and I made up a lie, that had to deal with me being on a cleanse tea diet, which caused me to pee a lot and after a long story she reluctantly said yes.

I got up shifting my bag and books away from me , to curve around the table in there direction.Which of course was no were near the door.

Approaching them I tipped my hat down to cover my face so they couldn't see my eyes on them. I kept my eyes on my red and black checkered chucks until I got to there desk where I stumbled and feel to the floor , causing the hole on the knee of my jeans to open wider.

I turn around , knowing my face is red with embarrassment and anger,i silently fume at losing my cool . I pry myself off the cold ground and I see the girl with no name taking out her headphones. You can slightly hear the music blaring.

"What the fuck ?" She questions , her voice sounding foreign . 

Me frightened at her reaction , I turn a deeper shade of red with fear showing across my face.As she noticed this, her face eases and she mummers not you and nods at boys behind me. Jackson and Josh. The class clowns.

"Oh,lighten up sweet heart,"Josh says flicking a paper football in my direction. 

"First of all I will not lighten up , and second of all don't call me sweet heart , dick muncher," She spat at the boy.

"Come on Haley , were just having fun with the fag," Jackson chimes in.

"You know what, fuck you two, actually yall could fuck each other. In fact yall can fuck the whole lacrosse team," She yelled now red. 

Looking down at me she extended a hand offering to help me up. "Lets get your leg cleaned up," She said as I looked down noticing that I had a pretty bad rug burn and now was bleeding.

I nodded shuffling around other tables with the girl by my side . As we reached the door Haley nodded to the still unnamed boy and as she did he got up getting my stuff heading towards the door.

 

Author's note : OH MY GOSH !!! This was very detailed and hard to right, okay ? I feel proud and I will actually try to preserve with this story, I like it . I will also try to do updates every other day.


	2. Chapter 2

As we walk down the hall in comfortable silence , I hear the steady pace of the boy behind us , his breathing slow and his keys jingling .  
As we turn the corner, Haley starts up a conversation, "Hey, I'm sorry that happened ," she said with a apologetic look.

Feeling a ping of guilt , thinking of the reasons why she blamed herself, I give her a weak smile. "It's fine," I say in one breath for some reason.   
She smiles at me and nods looking around the hall then back at me. "Hey , I never got your name," she says her face contouring a bit and her eyebrows raised. 

"Oh yeah," I say stuttering, "my name Patrick,Patrick Stump," 

She looks over and smiles, "I like that name," she says as we enter the health room .

I walk in first, Haley following while the boy stood at the door. As I sat on the bench covered by a blue blanket , the school nurse walks in following usual protocol , asking what happened as she filled out a accident report.   
As she bends down to get on my level, she asks me to pull my pant leg up so she can inspect my wound. She makes a tsk tsk sound , as she starts to hum, getting up, searching through cabinets. When she is done she pulls out a first aid kit taking out alcohol wipes, which I hiss at when I comes in contact with my skin.

"Aww, poor baby," Haley whines sarcastically. I cock my head at her, studying more into the girl. She was pretty friendly and confident when she become open, I noted.

As the nurse begins to but rolling bandages on it ,Haley begins talking about a note she needed from the office leaving me in the room with the boy and the nurse.   
I look up at the boy. He's quite tall, well taller than me , his big eyes slightly lined with eyeliner, which make them pop , but are hidden by the fringe in his face.   
"My name is Pete, Pete Wentz by the way," the boy speaks up,mocking me.

I nodded saying hi. Looking at him looking at me. He was now, studying me. I take a quick look at myself,my phone in my hand. I looked fine though my eyes were red, almost spilling with tears . I knew why they bullied me. I mentally sigh, but cast the thought away when he begins to ask a question. 

"Are you okay?"He asks when the nurse leaves the room.

"Yeah, why would you ask?"

"Cause it looks like you're about to cry."

"Yeah I'm fine," I say quietly.

"No you're not," He said pulling me into a hug.

"You're right I'm not,"I sob against his chest. 

"Do you want to talk about it ?"

"Not now,"I cry.

When I'm done he ask, "Do you want to skip 6th period ?" He asks pulling away.

"For what?You barely know me" I say wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Well there's this club - well it's not really a club , but a like a really cool lounge." he says in a hesitant way.

"Well it's better than being in chemistry and algebra," I say shrugging trying to lighten the situation.

"Good," he says with a accomplished smirk on his face as if he saved a princess from a dragon.


	3. Joe, Andy ?

"I got them,"Haley said walking in waving three pink slips.

"Good, come on let's go," said Pete patting my back.

"What are those ?" I ask tilting my head towards the side a bit. 

"These are passes, and they let us out now," Haley smiled .

"Then let's go," I replied finding this new confidence.

As we walked out , Pete stood by my side as Haley led the way, singing "tell me where our time went, and if was time well spent".

We walked out of the building ,our faces pointing upwards to let the rain gently hit it.  
When we got in the car Haley turned on the radio , playing "Paint it black" by The Rolling Stones. 

...

The drive to the club/lounge was mostly silent,besides when we saw a flock of dears by the Willmette, Illinois sign, Haley squealed with excitement almost swerving us off the road as she drove.  
Pete sat in the back seat with me, Haley didn't want him in front as she said the seat was only for cool people and that Pete was the king of emos.

I sat behind Haley, Pete on the right side, tapping his fingers against the window to a new song. While he did this ,I took the time to study his face more when his fringe wasn't in it. He had light piercing brown eyes, tan skin, he was quite handsome.  
The car came to a halting stop,we were in front of some body's house.

"Are you ready to meet Andy and Joe ?" Pete said getting out.

Who's Andy and Joe, I thought .

 

AUTHORS NOTE: 

hi sorry this sucks it's a filler

Anyways the song Haley is singing is a real song it's called Pressure by paramore it was on of their early song. Anyways your about to meet Pete's boyfriend.


	4. Are y'all like dating?

AUTHORS NOTE:   
Also Joe and Andy haven't graduated highschool but live together 

Me being hesitant, I stayed in the car waiting for Haley to get out . When Pete came on my side and opened the door.

Giving me his hand he said "You'll be fine,"pulling me out.

I simply nodded, meeting new people sucked. I didn't like it and it felt awkward. I felt awkward.Even though my ex-girlfriend said it was adorable, I found it unbearably annoying. That was before she found me repulsive.

The house was was white with moss on the side and in the front yard there was a cork tree.It was quite beautiful, the leaves seemed large and bright with color.

I walked to the front step with Pete's hand still in mine, and the door swung open. I flinched at the sound of the loud squeaking and Pete pulled his hand away quickly and I mentally sighed for being such a wuss. 

"Sup," said a large man with reddish hair. He stood behind the door, a smaller boy by his side with curly hair.

"Hey Andy ,"Haley squealed hugging the man, with a few tattoos peaking out from his shirt, then the small curly hair boy.

"Hi Joe," she said pecking his cheek, walking in the house. 

Pete placed his hand on the base of my back I slightly gasped, no one touches me there. 

He began guiding me in to what it looked like a living room, saying hi to Andy and Joe as I smiled.  
I sat down next to Haley on a green love seat, Pete on the arm rest of it almost on my lap. Haley and them discussed why they weren't at school today.

"So who is this," Andy asked raising his brow leaning back in a chair. 

"Oh this is Pat," Pete said slightly looking at me, smiling . 

"No this is Patrick," I say quoting Spongebob , "We call my mom Pat," I said earning a laugh from Joe.

"Where did you find this one? " Joe asked still chuckling.

"Well we caught this wild Pokemon when the pieces of shit, Jackson and Josh were picking on him. I saved Patrick." Haley said getting a laugh from Pete and Andy.

"Why were they picking on you ?" Joe asked leaning on his knees.

"Well cause I'm gay," I said quickly and quietly in one breath. No one knew. I used to be good friends with Josh and Jackson but when I told them they began to tease me,they also told my ex and she was embarrassed of me. 

"You are ?" Pete asked, with big eyes.Crap he heard me , he probably thinks I'm disgusting now. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Yeah," I say quietly.

"Well so is Pete," Andy said chuckling. 

"Oh," I say slightly laughing. It felt like a huge weight was off my shoulders.

"Yep,"Joe said leaning on Andy.

Then Haley bursted out laughing. 

"Why are you laughing, weirdo ?" Pete asked.

"Cause Patrick looks, like Garth from Wayne's World,"she giggled and I scoffed.

Looking away from her, I stuck my tongue and looked over at Andy and Joe.

"So are yall a couple?" I asked leaning back.


	5. Dear God Patrick

Again Haley bursted out laughing.She was now literally crying.

Joe and Andy looking at each other with flushed faces , wide eyes and slightly chuckling. As if they were hiding something. But then again I don't know them that well, I dont know Haley or Pete that well ether,but for some reason I trust them.

After Haley wiped her eyes she looked up and flipped her hair out of her face. " Dear God, Patrick," she said but erupted into giggles again, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know,"i hummed,"my gaydar is very good."

"Did you guess I way gay ?" Pete chuckled.

"I had a hunch," I shrugged jokingly,scratching my head.

"I should have started hanging out with you a long time ago," Haley said slowly calming down but still laughing.

"It was your loss. You missed out on all of this," I said rubbing my hands against my chest.

"Dear God,Patrick"she said again."I hate you so much."

"Hey, Joe and Andy you never answered Patrick's question," Pete said wiggling his eyebrows.

They again looked at each other with all eyes on them. Haley staring more intently than anybody.

"We were going to tell you next week at the lounge, we were going to officially start dating," Joe said smiling up , at the other boy snaking their hands together.

For a brief moment there was silence,as everyone processed things.As everyone figured out that I found out their secret, even though I just met them.

"AWWWWW!!!" Haley squealed, " You guys are my OTP, I've been shipping yall for so long,"she was so excited and bubbly.

I looked at Pete who looked at me smiling.This moment just felt so great.

Pete placed his hand on my knee, "We should get to the lounge,"he said rising up. 

"Yeah, that will be fun," I grinned.

"Yep,now you can meet Pete's boyfriend," Andy said and my heart sank at the words, Pete's boyfriend, and that's when I realized I had a crush on Pete Wentz.


	6. Don't call me babe

Our car ride was mostly silent, except for when Pete said I would like his boyfriend or when Joe and Andy shared sweet nothings.But I couldn't concentrate, because Pete's thigh was touching my mine. I know I'm terrible, Pete has a boyfriend, but Pete made feel comfortable and giddy.

When we arrived at the lounge I slowly peeled away from Pete not wanting to move. I look up at the bright green and yellow sign under the overcast saying "This is not your mom's book club".

When we walked into the door I see a talk lanky boy with blonde combed back hair in the corner motioning us towards him with two long-brown hair boys hooked in each other arms by his side. 

"MIKEY!!!!" Pete yelled throwing his around the boy,"I missed you," he said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Me too, but I got to tell you something important," he said pulling away.

"Oh okay," he said his face dropping, following the boy outside who had a cigarette in his mouth. 

I looked over at the two boys who were deep conversation with Haley. 

"JOE AND ANDY ARE GAY !?!?" One of the boys yelled. 

"Yep," Haley said making the p pop.

"How did you find out?" The other asked. 

"Well, this brilliant man," Haley said gesturing towards me. 

I have a small wave, "Hi, I'm Patrick."

The boys introduce themselves, Frank and Gerard. They had been dating since sophomore year,so for about two years and I also found out that Gerard was Mikey's older brother.

When they walked back in, Pete was in tears , and Mikey looked so devastated. Gerard walked over to his brother, you could tell he was protective over him . He began asking what was wrong but he didn't receive a answer, Mikey's head stayed down.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?!" Gerard asked getting in Pete's face.

Pete in shock said nothing while Gerard kept asking him, getting louder. 

It hurt to see Pete in fear so I stood in between him and Gerard."HEY!Back off, okay ? He probably didn't do anything. You can obviously see that Pete is the one in tears,"I said taking his hand in mine.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just really love my brother," Gerard said looking at Mikey, "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. Please forgive me Pete."

As Gerard and Frank made there way to door Mikey looked up, "Sorry babe," he whimpered out .

"Don't call me babe," Pete said turning around heading towards the bar.


	7. Folie à Duex

Haley began walking towards Pete direction and I stopped her, asking if I could talk to him. She nodded and said she was taking Joe and Andy home, she gave me her number and told me to call her when we needed to her to pick us up.

When I walked over to the bar, I saw Pete slumped over with a drink next to him , half full.

I plopped down in the velvet bar stool, rubbing his back. He slightly flinched and I pulled away, but when he looked up he flung himself in my arms. I enveloped him with my arms , resting my chin on his head. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask feeling that our roles were switched.

"No not really."

"You know you need to , right ?" I say.

"I know but I don't won't to."

"Okay let's make a deal,"i said,Pete's head perking up but still in my chest,"If I tell you why I was crying earlier , you have to tell me what happened."

"Okay deal, but you go first," he said quietly. 

"Well ... I used to be best friends with Jackson and Josh, but when they found out I was gay ... they hated me. They called me disgusting and say I wouldn't find anyone to be with. And I guess it got to me cause I haven't found anyone yet, who truly likes me," I say looking away at the wall.

"Ah, I'm sorry that happened , I wished I was able to be there," he said grabbing my hand.

"It's fine, I will find someone eventually just not now... now it's your turn to tell me what happened.

"Well Mikey said we had to break up or a relationship would become a folie à deux."


	8. What is that?

"Folie à deux,"i repeated,slightly off on the pronunciation , " What is that?" 

"It's a relationship with two people, who share madness. Me and Mikey used to have French together before he moved back to New Jersey."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea,"I said , I never dealt with friends who had break ups.

"It's fine, I'll get over it. Its probably harder for him than it is for me."

"What do you mean?"i ask . 

"Mikey has depression and he got addicted to alcohol," he said pushing himself off of me, wiping his tears.

"Pete I'm really sorry, y'all were such sweethearts," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. 

...

Throughout the night, Pete drank more, I stayed with him to make sure nothing happened to him. No one question his age as a 17 year old junior, because he was talking about very dark and deep things.  
With another shot of vodka, Pete slammed his glass on the table and made his way towards me. He began trailing his hands up and down my chest.

"Pete, what are you doing ?" I ask grabbing his hands to stop him.

"I'm having fun," he hiccuped.

"Pete, stop you're drunk and you and Mikey just broke up," I said, he pulling out my grip.

"Don't say his name," he spat.

"Okay," I say quietly drawing back at his sudden outburst.

"Aww, babyyy I'm sorrrry.I didn't mean to yell," he said wrapping his arms around my neck, kissing my jaw.

"Pete, you for real need to stop, you're drunk."

"Patrick, please just make me forget, please Patrick please," he begged pouting.

Sighing and giving in ,"What do you want me to do ?" I ask.

"Take me home, and spend the night," he pleaded.

"Okay, but we're not doing anything, you got me ?"

"Yes, sir ," he said saluting sloppily with his left hand.I texted Haley saying we were going to walk home she argued that we weren't, but finally gave in when I said that Pete was still pretty upset.

...

We walked to Pete's house in the rain, he leaning on me for support "My mom won't be home or my dad they're in the market businesses,"he said, his drunk legs not cooperating."They're never home."

"You know all these years I thought you were cute," Pete slurred said, climbing up the steps unlocking the door.

I had known - well seen Pete since 7th grade, and all that time he thought I was cute. 

Walking in I said,"Pete, why don't you go get dressed in your pajamas,while I find you some Advil and get you some water."

"Okay,"he giggled mumbling something under his breath.

I went into the kitchen to fill up of glass of water and I grabbed some Advil from a cabinet.

I went upstairs to were I heard Pete and I knocked on the bedroom door. I heard a muffled, come in. Were I see a half naked Pete. His tan abs stood out in the moonlight a tattoo of heart with bat wings rested there.

My cheeks heating up I began to close the door, when he stopped me, "It's fine," he said giggling, patting the bed as he began to strip to his boxer.

"Pete, what are you doing? I said I was just going to spend the night, nothing else ," I say trying not to stare.

"I sleep in my boxer, duh. Now come here so we can sleep,"he said flopping on the bed.

"No I will sleep on the couch,"i said about to leave the room. 

"Noooooo,"he slurred, "then I will be cold," he whined.

Admitting to defeat again,I crawled into bed, facing away from Pete, when he slipped his hand up my shirt. Oh gosh .

"Goodnight, Patrick," he hummed.

"Goodnight, Pete," I said trying to keep my cool


	9. Did we?

I woke up with sun shine on my face. And a hand on my thighs, my pants were removed. What the heck.

"Pete, wake up."

"No, it's Saturday,"he moaned.

Gosh, why were hands on my thighs? Why didn't me or him have or pants on. Did we ? Why couldn't I remember anything?

"Hey Pete," I whispered.

"Hey Patrick."

"Did we?"

"Did we, what ?"

"Did we ... do it?"I asked in a small voice.

Pete then sat up quickly, just realizing where his hands were. 

"Oh God," he mumbled,"Im sorry...Im sorry that I was drunken fool."

"Hey Pete it's okay. I just didn't know, I was confused. Its fine really," I said trying to comfort him.

After I said that, he pulled his hands away from his face giving me a huge toothy grin.

"I don't know how you put up with me, but thanks," he said.

"It's cause I like you," I blurted out.

"I like you too," he said, his grin getting wider.

He was about to say more but my cell phone rang. I gave him a apologetic look and showed him it was Haley. When I answered it there was lots of screaming.

"YOU FUCKING WORRIED ME SICK. I THOUGHT YALL WERE DEAD!WHAT THE HELL!!!"Haley screeched.

"I'm sorry," I said,"I didn't know you cared about me like that."

"Of course, I do. Especially since Pete is trying to hit that,"Haley laughed, and I looked up at Pete.

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh... he didn't tell you yet . Well bye!" She said and I heard the phone click.

What was she talking about?

Pete climbed out of bed pulling on some new clothes and tossing me some.

"Here you go, since you slept in last nights clothes.They may be a little big on you though," he said pulling on a sweatshirt.

"I'm going to go change in the bathroom, okay ?"I said getting up, peeling myself away from the warm sheets.

I walked down the hall, into the bathroom and laid out the clothes he offered me. A Areosmith sweatshirt and a black pair of skinny jeans. As I put the jeans on I noticed they bunched at the knees. I stood infront on of the mirror, admiring how Pete's clothes looked on me.

*knock knock*

"Aww, you look so cute,"Pete cooed walking into the bathroom.

"Thanks,"I blushed,"but it's not finish.I need my fedora,"I pouted.

"Oh, yeah. Well it's on the night stand,"he said moving out of my way.

"Mkay,"i hummed,swaying my hips as the walked out.

When I put my fedora on and adjusted it in the mirror, I could hear Pete talking. So I walked downstairs to give him some privacy, when he came down a few minutes later.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah,but I don't want to leave ,"I frowned.

"I know,but I've got stuff to do for tomorrow and you should get home. Your parents are probably worried sick,"he reasoned.

"You're right,"I said,"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh... they're on a business trip.They usually always are," he said gripping my hands looking out the window.

"Oh," was all I could say. I just remembered last night's conversation.

"No it's fine," he smiled, " but why don't we get you back to your parents," he chuckled.

"Yeah, what fun," I cheered sarcastically, leading the way out the door.


	10. Um... Yeah

I walked up to the front door preparing for the yelling and punishment. As I jingled the key in the door, I could hear my mother's expression and her walking back and forth.

"WHAT THE HELL! Patrick I was worried sick about you!!!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around my neck, sounding like Haley.

"I know, I'm sorry mom. It won't happen again,probably. It's just that my friend went through a really bad break up," I said explaining.

"Awww. That's okay honey, when your father get's home at 3,I will tell him you got back,"she said looking at her phone,"Now why don't you go upstairs," she said slapping my back.

Thanking God , she didn't pry on what friend I was talking about, I ran upstairs and flopped on my bed. Taking a deep breath I replayed everything that happened last night. Pete cried to me, said I was cute,and begged to sleep in the same bed as me. But he was drunk I thought. But a drunk man's actions are a sober man's thought, I reasoned with myself.

Blink 182 "I miss you" blared through my phone speakers signaling Haley was calling and I rolled off my bed to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," she said, her perkiness radiating off her and her words.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked around to my room to my black guitar. 

"Oh I was just calling cause I was bored and to see how Pete was."

"Yeah, he just dropped me off he said he had something to do. I spent the night just to make sure he was okay," I replied, leaving out the cuddling.

"That's good. I'm glad you're getting along," she cheered.

"Yep," I said making the p pop.

"Anyways," she dragged on,"Can I come over ? Me and Pete usually hang out on Sunday and I'm kind of alone," she joked.

"Sure, I'll text you my address then I'll see you when you get here,"I said ending the conversation.

"Mkay,"she hummed, and I heard the phone click.

I danced around to 93.1 The Fox Rocks, while waiting for Haley to get here, while I tidy up my room.

Haley soon arrived after about 45 minutes and stayed until her mom called her home.


	11. BARBIE DOLL!?

Haley texted me that she will pick me up for school, which woke me up from my sleep.

Her:hey pete said he has a surprise for us so he wants me to drive you and joe and andy

Me:what surprise ? And andy and joe go to our school ?

Her: yep now get ready I will be there In 10

Me:mkay

After I sent the text I proceeded to get ready. I slightly brushed morning hair putting my fedora on it.Then I picked out my own skinny jeans and Pete's sweatshirt.

*beep beep*

"Honey," my mom called,"your friend is here to pick you up."

"Okay,"I yelled back, running down the steps.I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

"How are you?"Haley asked,chuckling at my rush, sliding into the door.

"Peachy,"I returned sarcastically.I turned around to put my bag in the back seat to see Joe and Andy laying on each other.I awed under my breath.

She laughed,throwing her head back, hitting her palm against the steering wheel."Well why don't we go see what Pete's surprise is all about." I hummed responding, looking out the window.

The drive to school was quick and when I got there my jaw dropped open. Pete stood at the front of the building with his hands on his hips him smirking. His hair was cut short and dyed blonde.  
Haley woke up Joe and Andy who wore the same expression as me.  
As we exited the car we had no idea what to say. Especially me. I thought that Pete couldnt get any hotter. I was wrong.

"How do I look?"Pete asked, being dramatic.

"BARBIE DOLL?!?"Haley squealed, causing Pete to chuckle.

"Yep,"he said.

"Wow Pete you look... well amazing,"I said my cheeks becoming bright red.

"Thanks,"he said raking his fingers through his hair,looking down.Hiding his obvious blush.

"Okay enough of this mushy gushy , flirting and foreplay shit,"Joe stated.

"Yeah, just date already,"Andy replied.

"You know what that doesn't sound like such a bad idea,"Pete said smirking at me, walking into the school as the bell rang.


	12. There's this movie thing

It's 5th period and all that I've have done was stare at Pete,when I got the chance.And I found my self doing it a lot. I really liked this boy, I thought.  
I look over at Pete who is a desk away, snapping at me trying to get my attention with a note in his hand. I lean across the empty desk and grabbed the note smiling, he winking at me.

The note read in Pete messy writing; There's this movie thing after school today with me , Haley, her boyfriend and Joe and Andy I was wondering if you wanted to go with me :)

I looked up at Pete who is smiling like a nervous wreck. I nod my head like a maniac telling him yes. 

The note is ripped from my hands and is now in the possession of our teacher,Ms.Vega. With her long blue finger nails she slowly opens the note, she takes her time torturing us. Pete shoves his head in his books as she begins to read. 

"Awww, how sweet," she says."Pete and Patrick are going on a date," she cooed. Earning snickers from the class.

I began to speak but I choke on words."What? Are you to busy choking on Pete's dick to talk?" Someone remarks.

"Shhh. Enough of that," Ms.Vega silences the class,"I hope this teaches you both not to pass notes in my class,"she says handing me back the note.

I nod, gulping knowing that, I would get comments in the hall and in gym.

Pete looks over at me, mouthing a apologize, looking guilty. But I shake my head, it's okay I like you, I reassure him, turning to the front of the class waiting for the bell to ring.  
I walked down the hall, ignoring the whispering behind me. When I stood in front of the gym down, Josh and Jackson were staring at me.


	13. No one will find me

*TRIGGER WARNING~ VIOLENT BULLYING*

 

I walked passed the boys into the locker room with a little pep in my step.  
I headed towards the busted shower area of the locker room. So no one could see my body, even though I lost a lot of weight, I was still self-conscious. That's why I wore my fedora.

I suffered through gym, lucky it wasn't dodge ball day or I would have gotten pelted. For some reason I made Jackson and Josh unusually upset today, they tripped me when I ran laps.

It was also worse that Pete wasn't here, I could really go for laying in his arms. Even if we weren't together officially, I felt comfortable enough to do something like that with him. He made me safe and happy.  
When class was over, I returned to the broken showers to change, once again. I peeled the shorts and t-shirt off of me to be replaced with skinny jeans and Pete's sweatshirt.  
As I turned around the corner to walk out of class, I was stopped by Jackson who's hand was on my chest. Josh was behind him.

"Aww look at what the cat drug in from the junkyard, a fag,"Josh hissed.

"Why do you bother talking to me ? And anyways a fag is a cigarette ,"I said, matter of fact.

"Shut the fuck up, Patrick. Don't get smart with us," Jackson said slamming his hand against the wall by my head. I shuddered at his fist, facing away.

"Aww is he scared,"Josh pouting mockingly.

I had no words. I was both angry and panicking.

"What do you want ?" I ask, feeling as if I repeated myself.

"Oh well, were teaching you and your boyfriend a lesson,"Josh smirked.

"He's not even my boyfriend and what do we do you need to teach us?"

"Not to be fucking queers!!!" Jackson yelled slamming my head against a sink. I curl up in a ball, I could taste the blood in my mouth. Josh then kicks me in the side which makes me jerk forward. I could feel a bruise forming, it would probably look really bad in the morning.

After Josh and Jackson decide that I'm no fun, to kick around anymore, they spit on me and leave. Saying that Pete was next.

I lay on floor,unable to move because of the pain. I close my eyes as I feel tears leak from them. I realize it's 6th period no one has gym, and no one will find me.


	14. Oh my God, Pete

*TRIGGER WARNING~SELF HARM*

My body gets colder, as my mind gets darker and unable to think. I'm worried about Pete,that they were going to do this to him. I wasn't thinking about the blood seeping from my head, matting to my hair. 

After a good time thinking that I would go into a coma or be dead, I hear a a slight hum and banging on the lockers. It rings in my ears as the sound gets closer. 

Afraid that Jackson and Josh are back, I pull my legs closer to my chest to protect my organs.

The banging stops and the person stops walking. And I can hear them gasp. 

"Patrick!"I hear Pete yell rushing to my side, pulling my cold body into his arms. 

"Pete,"I choke out, coughing. It hurt even to talk.

"What happened?" He asked concern in his voice.

"They-"I speak, but nothing else follows.

"Shhh,"its okay, he says brushing the hair from my face, placing a kiss on my forehead. 

As he brushed my hair more , he touches the side of my head that got hit,and I hiss out of pain. 

"Oh God, Patrick, your bleeding," he says pulling away from me.

I open my eyes, sad that he was away from me. I see him pull off his shirt as he does I noticed pink cuts and scars running up his wrist. Oh crap. How did I not notice it that one night? Why would Pete do that ?

"Pete,oh my God," I accidentally say out loud.

He then looks down noticing me gesturing his scars,"Im fine," he says shrugging.

"Pete," Is all I manage to croak out.

"Shhh, Patrick. I need to take care of you and get you to the hospital. And after that I will tell you anything you want to know," he says pulling me tighter, picking me up.


	15. He's laying in a hospital bed

PETE'S POV

I sit on the left of Patrick, as he lays in the hospital.

He's in a hospital bed!

And those stupid pieces of shit Jackson and Josh put him there!

I try to recall all of what Patrick said in truck, before he passed out. But none of it made sense. He only wanted to know about why I had my scars.

After about 15 minutes of studying Patrick's bruised but beautiful face his mom comes in the room in tears.

"Is he okay ?" She sobs out, trying to keep her cool.

"Yes, Mrs.Stump, I'm Pete," I say standing up, moving out of her way so she can get to her son.

She turns back around acknowledging my name, then turns back to her son, "Oh Pattycakes," she sighs rubbing her hand across his pale cheeks. I watch as she does this, even though Patrick is asleep you can still tell he gets relaxed in his mother's presence.

"Pete," she says snapping me out of my thoughts,"I need to leave to talk to Patrick's father. Do you mind staying while I do so ?" She asks tilting her head towards the side, like Patrick does.

"Sure, I will be glad to," I smiled admiring her kindness.

"Thank you, so much," she says grasping my hand,"If anything happens call me. My number is on the night stand."

"I will."

"Thank you ,Pete. I will see you soon."

"Goodbye, Mrs.Stump," I said sitting down near Patrick.

I took his hand in mine, tracing circles on the back of his thumb. Humming to him the song, that was playing when Haley first talked with him.

"Patrick, please wake up. I need you to, okay ? I need this, I need you." I said whispering kissing his forehead, before drifting off as the night goes on.


	16. Pete

*TRIGGER WARNING~METIONS SELF HARM*

 

PATRICK'S POV

I woke up, but I kept my eyes close cause everything was bright. I wanted to say some thing, but my throat burned.

"Patrick, please wake up. I need you to, okay ? I need this, I need you," I heard Pete. His words melted my heart and made me want to smile and tell him the same. But I couldn't because my throat was tight.

I felt him tracing circles on my hand, it was quite relaxing, for the fact I didn't know what was going on , besides I knew Pete self harmed and I blacked out.

After a while I heard Pete, gently snoring, it was quite adorable. Even though he was asleep, he was still lightly playing with my hand. Since I knew he was with me and that both of us were safe, I decided to sleep.

...

I woke up with the sun shining on my face, only slightly sore. So I decided to open my eyes, I was still in Pete's grasp and he was still asleep. 

I began squeezing his hands a few time trying to get his attention."Pete,Pete," i hoarsely whispered, my throat still kind of sore. 

"Patrick ?" He asked blinking his eyes wide opens. 

"Yeah," I said smiling at how cute he was.

He then threw his arms around me, pulling me near him tight. Dang, he smelt good.   
"You're okay," he sighed relieved. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You don't remember, do you ?" He asked, now on the bed, holding me. 

"No, I don't," I said shaking my head trying to remember anything.

"Oh well, during 6th period," his free period, "I found you on the bathroom floor in ...gym," he breathed,   
"You were bleeding and your sides were bruised. Josh and Jackson," he trailed on.

I remember now, Jackson and Josh, confronting me after class. I remember, Pete removing his shirt, his scars. I remember everything.

I pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, tracing the lines on his wrist.

"Patrick- I -" he said shaking.

"Pete," I responded, as I began kissing his scars. 

His breath hitched as I did this. "Pete, are you okay ?" I asked while switching to the other arm.

"Why- why are you doing this ?" He asked still shaking.

"I'm kissing you," I replied.

"But, why ?" 

"Cause I care about you. And I wanna know why you did this."

"Well," he says closing his eyes."I had gotten bullied really bad at my last school, plus the teachers were really hard on me. Someone in my family also got abusive.And I didn't tell anyone, so it was worse. So I cut , to release it.All that stress and pain, made me collapse. I lost myself. At one point, I wanted to die," he said as he began to sob in his chest.

I pulled him back and wiped away his stray tears.   
"Darling, you'll be okay. I have you now and I will never let you go. We will get through this."

"How do you know ? We're both misfits," he said looking up at me through his lashes.

"Cause, we will," I said, " Pete ?"

"Yes."

"Promise me you won't cut."

"I won't."

"Pete?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my boyfriend ?"

"Yes," he said smiling.


End file.
